Al lado de un asesino
by himeasakuyita
Summary: Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki son enviados a una misión rango B, al llegar al punto del encuentro ven que akatsuki está allí...¿Que pasará?    ItaxSaku    Advertencias: Lenguaje obseno  en algunas partes , tortura y posible lemon


Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki son enviados a una misión rango B, al llegar al punto del encuentro ven que akatsuki está allí...¿Que pasará?

ItaxSaku

Advertencias: Lenguaje obseno (en algunas partes), tortura y posible lemon

RESUMEN:

Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto han sido enviado en una misión rango B de la cual no tienen nota alguna más que el nombre de quien ha solicitado su servicio.  
Uchiha Itachi ha sido enviado a aniquilar a Kudan Hizaru...

Al llegar al punto solicitado la Haruno y el Uzumaki se encuentran con este y empiezan a combatir, Sakura con Kisame y Naruto con Itachi, en un descuido el Uzumaki cae rendido e Itachi quiere someterlo como su rehén para sacarle al Kyuby, Sakura al oír a Naruto voltea vajando la guardía y siendo golpeada por Samehada.

Casí sin chakra se dirigue hacía donde su compañero y utilizando su ultimo aliento invoca un jutsu que envia al Uzumaki al campo privado de entrenamiento de Shikamaru y Kiba...Naruto ha quedado inconciente y Sakura ha caído rehén de Akatsuki para atraer al Kyubi.

¿Qué pasará?  
¿Porque Itachi pierde los estribos por la Haruno?  
¿Los ninjas de Konoha serán capaces de encontrar a Sakura o simplemente la Haruno se soltara de su prisión sin ayuda alguna?

SIPNOSIS:

¿Qué es la angustia? ¿Cómo describirías el miedo? Cuando se disipa la ira ¿Gira a odiar? ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede tardar en llenarse de emociones tan repugnantes? ¿Dónde está la línea entre el honor y la estupidez? ¿Y por qué siempre parece que no hay nada más que un vacío, ¿Donde deberían estar los sentimientos? ,¿La derecha es la izquierda?

**¡Bienvenido a la vida de Itachi Uchiha, bienvenido a la mente de un asesino! **

HISTORIA:

**Capítulo 1: La vida de Itachi Uchiha, la mente de un asesino… **

Itachi Uchiha es un ninja s-clasificado, miembro penal de los grupos más notorios de ninjas, ¡Akatsuki!; además de ser uno de los hombres más temidos en el mundo. Una reputación de la cual estaba muy orgulloso, aunque sólo le tomó un mínimo esfuerzo de su parte para poder lograrlo. No vivió para nadie más que el sí mismo, no respondió a nadie sino a sí mismo, y vivió su vida sin la preocupación, el miedo o el arrepentimiento.

Sus ojos escarlata estaban mirando afuera, mirando hacia lo desconocido, permitió que su mente divagará poco a poco, en los tiempos que se han pasado de largo ...

_Flash back…_  
"¿Al igual que esta mamá?" el muchacho gritó, poco después se lanzó hacia adelante con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras que con doce kunais expertas, seis en cada mano,

El pequeño niño estaba lleno de vigor y energía, deseoso de complacer y hacer un trabajo duro, centró su chakra en sus pies y corrió hacia un árbol, después de alcanzar un poder más o menos a sesenta pies del suelo, se empujó contra el árbol y comenzó a caer a la tierra a una velocidad increíble; él estaba en completo control y fue de momento cuando comenzó a lanzar los kunais de sus manos usando diferentes cantidades de velocidad y ángulos, después sus manos vaciaron, hizo una voltereta hacia atrás y aterrizó suavemente en sus pies permitiendo que sus rodillas se doblarán y absorbieran el choque. Se enderezó y contempló su obra, todos los objetivos, once habían sido golpeados perfectamente en el centro y cada kunai fue encajado bien en la madera.

—"¿Quién hubiera pensado que un niño tan pequeño podía tener tanta habilidad?", —murmuró mientras analizado sus acciones y fue a buscar a la meta de pequeñas alrededor del árbol.

Itachi se había acercado con este curso todas por su cuenta, y era muy avanzada para un niño de cuatro años de edad.

-No-se corrigió mentalmente. "Es avanzada para cualquier shinobi"

Se necesitaron dos kunais dar en el blanco una antes de ella, y eso sin contar la precisión que tuvo para el traslado del trabajo, había llegado incluso a través de la misma cuando Itachi no estaba cerca, y aunque en el blanco, el cuchillo no fue tan profundo ni tan preciso.

—¡Hay mi Itachi! ¡Bien hecho!, ¡La sangre Uchiha se presenta fuertemente en tus venas! Tu padre va a ser muy orgulloso al ver tu progreso. Yo aún más joven que Itachi con vigas a la alabanza al igual que cualquier otro niño de cuatro años de edad, no lo haría—

Poco después el pequeño maniobró con rapidez hacia el cada uno de los objetivos de las once kunais y sacó con facilidad a los kunai que anteriormente habían sido lanzados, esot lo hizo en un simple movimiento con gracia, como si estuviera tirando de un lápiz ó de una una fina taza de la porcelana más cara; sus movimientos gráciles no mostraron ningún rastro de una lucha en la eliminación de los cuchillos al ser enterrados tan profundamente en la madera. Se deslizó el cuchillo en la bolsa a su lado y se quedó expectante frente a su madre en cuestión de segundos.

Una pequeña mirada de sorpresa fue causada debido a la velocidad con la que Itachi cruzó su rostro cuando ella le miró  
-¿Cómo puede ser que se mueva tan rápido? Él es demasiado joven para tener esa velocidad y fuerza ¿no?- pensó.— Hmm –hizo una pausa- puedo decir que es pequeño, sin embargo, y de hecho está en mejor forma y más hábil que la mayor parte de nuestro clan. Eso es toda una hazaña, y en la parte superior de la que tiene una precisión tal mortal junto con la fuerza tan intensa ¡Él es el prodigio del clan Uchiha! pero simplemente no puedo creer que él este tan avanzado, ha dominado a la tierra a la corta edad de cuatro años, lo que su padre más tarde empezó a aprender y practicar a los once; ¡Debe tener algo que ver con mi capacidad de entrenamiento!¡ increíble!- pensó que con arrogancia.

—¿Estás bien mamá?— Itachi la miró y empezó a preocuparse ya que al parecer estaba impactada como en un tipo de transe, una simple mirada que parecía más bien un pensamiento petulante cruzó su rostro y al mismo tiempo se negó a creer que su madre sería impactada por él, su corto pensamiento y el poco analizar de sus actos le hicieron pensar que estaba por debajo del clan Uchiha por lo que decidió desestimar la idea como una falta de su parte para entender y leer los pensamientos y emociones de los demás.

-Hpm, si no soy bueno para leer los pensamientos del otro y medir sus acciones, entonces voy a ser tomados por sorpresa. Papá dijo que para ser tomado por sorpresa es lo mismo que ser débil y solo mueren los débiles ¡No quiero morir, que dolor y que miedo, así que tendré que ser aún más fuerte!- llegó a conclusión-

—¡Vamos Itachi, estoy ansioso por ver si puede realizar un jutsu determinado! si no puede, está bien sinceramente, no espero que tengas el suficiente chakra para ello pero aún así ¡Quiero ver cuál es su capacidad ahora!

Itachi la miró con impaciencia, estaba tan emocionado que no podía esperar para demostrar cuanto estaba equivocada, sabía que su madre sabía cuántas horas había dedicado a la formación en la noche, solo en el bosque bajo el manto de la oscuridad.

—Itachi— Kisame voz sonaba, con lo que Itachi volver al presente.

— Hpm— respondió Itachi perezosamente

Poco a poco se puso de pie y tomó una última mirada por la ventana.

—Es una noche de luna llena, perfecta para un asesinato fácil— murmuro

Le dio la espalda a la ventana y se dirigió hacia la puerta, su escudo de ébano revoloteaba alrededor y suavemente siguieron su graciosos movimientos, las nubes en contraste de color rojo se destacaron, sin embargo, juego con sus ojos de color escarlata y cerraduras cuervo perfectamente.

-¡Qué dolor en el culo! ¿Por qué mis padres me molestan tanto? ¿No tienen su propia vida o qué? tienen que dejar de decir lo que debo hacer con mi propia vida, todo está volviendo aburrido, pensándolo bien, este clan se ha convertido en algo molesto, todos ellos se han convertido en unos hijos de puta arrogantes, pensando que son mejores que todos, son demasiado confiados y relajados en su formación y habilidades, confiando siempre que su preciosa Sharingan puede superar a cualquier adversario, no voy a esperares que un día a todos nos pateen el culo y si alguien no viene pronto para hacer la escritura me temo que tendrá que cuidar de mí mismo lo malo, todavía no puedo desmentir - pensó

—¡Feliz cumpleaños nii-san!—

Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, uno con alegría pura y el otro con fastidio, fuera de lo obvia diferencia en la disposición, el menor de los dos era prácticamente una "galletita acaramelada"; sus bloqueos oscuros, ojos negros y delgadez con una piel pálida y sin embargo fuerte como un roble.

— Arigato Sasuke, ahora, ¡vete!— Itachi mencionó sin emoción alguna

El más pequeño de los hermanos parecía ligeramente desanimado por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

—Itachi-san— comentó Sasuke entre dientes en cuanto Itachi comenzó a caminar lejos de su presencia

Itachi se detuvo y lanzó un suspiro de tranquilidad.

—¿Hai Sasuke?—

— ¿A dónde vas Nii-san?"

—Entrenamiento— respondió vagamente

-La cara Sasuke se iluminó— ¿Puedo entrar? ¡Por favor, Itachi, te prometo no ponerme en el camino! ¡Quiero entrenar también!

—¡No!, vete a casa —sentenció Itachi rotundamente  
— ¿Por qué está tan molesto?, Itachi, eres el más fuerte, ¡Por favor ayúdame!— suplico el pequeño

—¡No! — respondió con dureza

—¿Por qué no?— comenzó a hacer pucheros.

— Porque no, vaya a preguntar a mamá o papá, no tengo el tiempo ¡Vete a casa!— dijo con una ligera ventaja mostrando su molestia —Sí, pides a mamá o a papá tal vez entonces se interesaran y comenzaran a asistir el entrenamiento contigo- me pregunto ¿Cuántos problemas podría tener por patear un poco a unos cuantos Uchihas? Mamá y papá tienen un gran nivel-sonrió por dentro, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer su fachada hacia el exterior-Pero Sasuke es tan débil que realmente no valdría la pena ni el voltear a verlo, ¿Por qué no puede ser tan fuerte como yo? Es solo una hipótesis pero tal vez tenga algo que ver con mamá y papá, ellos siempre me ayudaron cuando era más joven, pero a Sasuke no se que porque no lo han hecho, mis padres siempre me están molestando en su lugar, aún carece de la dedicación que tenía, he entrenado por mi cuenta, Sasuke no funciona en un medio tan duro como yo-

Sasuke fue cortado por una mirada dura que le dio cortesía su nii-san, el niño más pequeño dio dos pasos atrás vacilante y luego se volvió para después salir corriendo. Itachi observó a su hermano pequeño y débil correr como un cobarde hacia su casa.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-se preguntó molesto, el no tenía necesidad de pensar demasiado. —¡Mierda! ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan descuidado?

Su ira sin sentido había activado su Sharingan inconscientemente. Él parpadeó una vez y el rojo intenso desapareció en un ónix negro, tan solo por una vez más se volvió a vislumbrar la forma en retirada de su hermano prescindiendo poco después su camino hasta el río para encontrarse con otros ANBU.

Sasuke no se creía capaz de correr más rápido que su hermano pero por el momento era lo único que podía pensar en hacer.

—Es aterrador, ¡Yo pensé que iba a matarme! ¿Por qué mi nii-san actua así? ¿Realmente me odia? —tristemente concluyó

Pasó por delante de su casa y en el bosque, hacia su zona de entrenamiento habitual, donde Itachi formación hace mucho tiempo. Una vez que estuvo en el pequeño claro que él cayó de rodillas sin aire.

-Amo a Itachi, y él me ama, me encanta Itachi, y él me ama- iba el pequeño Sasuke cantado como un mantra tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de la atención de su hermano para él -Nunca me haría daño, el siempre me va a proteger, el me protegerá, acabo de saberlo, me molesta de él su actitud y solo tal vez todo sea mi culpa, me dijo que no y seguí insistiendo, yo no debería haber seguido molestándolo solo espero que me perdone, ¡Se veía tan loco!, no, él me estaba mirando a mí con su Sharingan, realmente espero que me perdone. Sé que siempre me protege, es Itachi, el ninja más, es mi hermano ¡Me encanta Itachi, y él me ama! "

Sasuke se levantó lentamente y miró a su alrededor a los objetivos a su alrededor. Todos ellos fueron a diferentes alturas y ángulos, y él todavía no era un maestro para poder golpear a todas ellas con la precisión que Itachi tenía a su edad.

En realidad, Sasuke podría llegar a diez de los once objetivos perfectamente, pero la última cayó torpemente escondido detrás de un árbol.

Sasuke se recordó pidiendo a Itachi una vez más cómo alcanzar el objetivo final. Y lo único que lograba recordar era que el primero de los kunais necesita ser destinado al lado del árbol con una gran cantidad de la fuerza detrás de él. A continuación, el segundo requiere más potencia e iba a ser lanzado alrededor de tres cuartas partes de un segundo más tarde, alrededor de una pulgada a la izquierda de las shurikens anteriores y tenían que ser casi al mismo nivel cuando llegó a la kunai en primer lugar, Itachi había mencionado otras muchas cosas, pero no significaba nada para Sasuke cuando su hermano le explica sobre los diferentes ángulos.

Sasuke quedo prácticamente boquiabierto con su hermano por haber mencionado el "truco" superficialmente y por lo que el sonido objetivo oculto tan fácil y simple, Itachi ni siquiera lo demostró por Sasuke, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de su hermano todo lo que hace un tiempo, Sasuke no lo podía dominar. Itachi hacía que todo pareciera tan fácil, que a menudo convirtió a Sasuke en un descorazonado y celoso del evidente talento de su hermano.

_Fin del flash back_

El hombre grande observó a su pareja está de vuelta, ya que atravesó el bosque; se puso de pie más de seis pies, por encima de casi todo el mundo que ha conocido, sus músculos estaban bien entonados, haciendo que su presencia fuera la mas prepotente e intimidante.  
Sin embargo, fue el tono real de su piel que por lo general tenía, se volvió y golpeó el miedo a los hombres, era una luz gris azulado, como el color de los tiburones, y sólo dura como Kisame, sabía que el hombre más pequeño en frente de él era probablemente uno de los pocos seres humanos vivos que realmente podía compararse con él.

No obstante," Kisame se modificó apenas puedo llamar humano a Itachi, en cierto sentido, lo es, cualquier persona podría poseer la pura fuerza y velocidad que al parecer se encontró con Itachi sin hacer nada, incluso en su nunca había perdido los estribos, tiene un aire de silencio sobre lo que exige el respeto de todos, Itachi es simplemente un genio natural.  
—Itachi—

—Hpm— Itachi respondió con indiferencia.

Kisame notó que la velocidad que Itachi había recogido había sido muy rápidamente, poco después ajustó su propia velocidad para que coincidiera con el ritmo de su compañero.

—¿Sabe usted algo acerca de nuestro destino?— preguntó con brusquedad.

—¡Hai! El nombre es Kudan Hizaru, 24 años, actualmente en la aldea oculta en la niebla

Los dos hombres seguían en movimiento no había nada que decir.

-Dudo que Itachi quería hablar de todos modos- Kisame concluyó- me pregunto lo que esta persona, Kudan, hizo para ganarse la ira de los Akatsuki

_En un lugar remotamente apartado de done los dos akatsukis yacían se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando sobré la misión asignada esa tarde…_

—Espero que esta misión no dure mucho tiempo; quiero volver a Konoha lo antes posible—

El cabello de aquella figura era de una tonalidad color rosa, flotaba detrás de ella fácilmente corrió por el bosque, cada paso la llevaba a una rama diferente, solían ser de doce a quince pies de distancia, a pesar de la distancia, la joven salió arisca y se movió con un movimiento fluido simple, burlándose de la distancia con una facilidad que pocos ninjas poseían.

Ya no era la misma chica de doce años de edad, que jugaba a perseguir a los niños, o un niño en particular, mientras que siempre tenía que ser protegida, era algo simplemente estoico y firme pero tranquila en su carácter, seguía viviendo una vida simple, admirando las cosas bellas simples, como una puesta de sol o una montaña, llevaba una máscara ANBU y se deleitaba con la idea de que ahora podía ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos verdaderos del mundo.

Sus fantasías de las familias y los finales felices ahora estaban muertos, inclusive algunas personas la llamarón pesimista, realmente no fue una intención negativa, sabía de sus límites y lo que era capaz de hacer así como las fortalezas y debilidades de sus compañeros.  
Si la misión se podía hacer, ella se lo diría, pero si dudaba de la habilidad de otros para una misión particular, nunca dejaba de decir lo que había en su mente, nunca pensó en él como el pesimismo, sino realismo.

—Tsunade dijo que debería ser bastante simple, proteger a un chico ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso? ¿verdad? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡otra vez no! Hik, Heza, hmm, no se, Hiza, ¿Hizaru? Eso suena bien, ¡Kudan Hizaru! ¡Voy a tener que revisar las especificaciones de la misión para asegurarme de que si lo es! supongo que esto es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para tomar un descanso—

Sakura miró hacia el suelo para unos pasos más antes de que ella vio a un pequeño claro en las ramas, dio un paso corto, saltó al suelo aterrizando suavemente sobre las puntas de sus pies lo que le permitió doblar las rodillas ligeramente y absorber el impacto de su impacto, se enderezó y se acercó a un árbol alto.

Un joven rubio aterrizó junto a ella, no tan agraciado, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban cerúleo con anticipación a la próxima misión, tenía el cabello desordenado se balanceaba un poco con la suave brisa mientras observaba a su compañera

Sakura se sentó sobre una rodilla y se apoyó en su espalda contra la madera de roble, su mochila se deslizó de sus hombros mientras se la colgó alrededor de su cuerpo, abrió la primera bolsa y sacó el rollo.

—¿Qué estas haciendo Sakura-chan?— pregunto en el cauto el rubio con curiosidad.

—Hmm, tenemos que aprender esta información y entender todas las circunstancias de esta misión, además, es probable que padezcan de hambre ahora ¿No Naruto?

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, asintió con la cabeza y se sentó para comenzar su día de campo personal, Sakura decidió ignorarlo por el momento para poder centrarse en la información necesaria, sabía que Naruto no le importaba mucho él a recordar los ambos eran muy conscientes de esto y simplemente se quedaron en se quedó mirando el pergamino por un momento, y comenzó a absorber la información.

—Bueno, por lo que se su nombre es Kudan Hizaru, yo tenía razón, aquí dice que tiene 24 años y está pidiendo una escolta de la niebla a la arena, no dice por qué, las personas no se limitan a contratar a personas para protegerse, ellos lo hacen, eso sería bastante inútil y tonto, me pregunto ¿Qué habría que atraer a otros a él? el está pagando por una misión de rango B, por lo que está en contra de los ladrones y ninjas de bajo rango. Voy a tener que preguntar cuando lo vea, supongo en su encuentro en esta noche la puesta del sol en la caverna Oro del Rhin—Sakura levantó la vista de sus reflexiones— Tenemos que seguir adelante si queremos llegar a tiempo, Naruto, tenemos que salir ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo, no quiero correr a toda velocidad pues sólo sería una pérdida de nuestro chakra y la energía—

—¡Hai Sakura-chan!— relleno con los últimos restos de las patatas fritas  
Una vez comprobado que ninguno de ellos dejó una huella se procedió a pasar su brazo derecho en el otro lazo en la mochila mientras convocaba chakra en sus pies, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían empujado fuera de la tierra con su chakra

_Mientras…_

Itachi estaba en un claro con un pequeño trozo de pan, miró hacia el norte en donde su hermano menor vivía, en su antiguo pueblo.

-¿Me pregunto si Sasuke ha vuelto más fuerte?- reflexionó simplemente- Probablemente no, nunca voy a entender por qué no puede ser tan fuerte como yo; tal vez él no estaba destinado a ser ninja o tal vez yo estaba destinado a ser un asesino, de cualquier manera, no hace ninguna diferencia, dudo que alguna vez pueda ponerse al día, Sasuke es un poco tonto-

Kisame se sentó debajo de un roble alto, disfrutando de las delicias de los demás.  
-No he bebido desde hace tiempo, al estar cerca de Itachi, es probablemente bueno, si estoy borracho me puede decir o hacer algo estúpido y Itachi me podría pasar por un infierno de mucho dolor con sólo mirarme con ese maldito Mankeyou Sharingan es definitivamente el camino a seguir con él, ¡¿Pero maldita sea, acaso un trago puede ser tan malo?

—Kisame— Itachi miró hacia el hombre grande, Ya era hora de que se fueran  
Una de las cualidades que a Itachi le gustaba de Kisame era que rara vez tenía que decir mucho para obtener su punto, por otra parte Kisame nunca había hablado mucho. Itachi disfrutaba el silencio, hablar de cosas irrelevantes no tenía sentido. En silencio, se podía pensar y planificar diferentes ángulos y qué esperar de los enemigos u objetivos no cabía duda de que él era el más fuerte, y aún así no quería llegar a ser demasiado confiado y arrogante, el gran clan "Uchiha" caído por su arrogancia, tal vez era lo que no quería después de todo, que alguien lo superara, el sentirse débil como su propio hermano era un riesgo que no podía correr después de todo el era un asesino rango S que jamás había perdido lucha alguna.

—Hai Itachi, estoy listo.— respondió con voz grave

Kisame se levantó y echó su espada sobre su espalda. Relleno de la última de pan en la boca, se lanzó fuera un segundo después de que el Uchiha mayor, irían tras su objetivo pero no sabían que sorpresas le aguardaba su misión…


End file.
